


Five Times Sophie Kissed Parker As Part of a Job And One Time Parker Kissed Sophie Just Because She Wanted To

by aron_kristina



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: leveragexchange, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie gives Parker mixed signals. This confuses Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sophie Kissed Parker As Part of a Job And One Time Parker Kissed Sophie Just Because She Wanted To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Written for the 2011 Leverage exchange on LJ.  
> Beta'd by Cefyr. Comments and concrit welcome.

1.

Target: Andy Johnson.

Crime: Being an unrelenting misogynist, sexist and generally bad person. Firing his female employees when they refused to sleep with him and promoting only men.

Solution: Unclear.

Parker had of course suggested that they just break into his office, but Hardison claimed that they couldn’t get past the security. So Parker suggested they break into his house. Turns out he lived in his office.

“Like you, Nate,” Parker had said, and Nate had glared at her. That scary glare. Sophie had sighed and tried to explain why saying that was bad, but Parker still didn’t understand. She had just pointed something out, no need to get angry about that.

All this had led them to the current situation. Namely, Nate and Johnson sitting on a sofa in a hotel room, looking sleazy (except in Nate’s case it was just an act), her and Sophie sitting in the other sofa, very close together. Parker liked sitting close together. Not with everyone, but with the team. Sophie didn’t usually sit this close, it wasn’t polite, so Parker snuggled up even closer than necessary. They had to sell this after all.

They were given champagne, and strawberries. Sophie whispered in her ear that it was a cliché, but Parker liked the strawberries. They were nice. The champagne was sour and fizzy, but she still drank it, slowly, just like Sophie did.

They pretend laughed at the things Johnson said, even though it was really stupid. He kept calling her ‘little girl’, and Sophie a ‘foxy lady’, and sometimes he made jokes that Parker didn’t understand, but Sophie’s laugh was all wrong, so it made her feel strange. Nate looked like he wanted to punch Johnson, and Parker thought that if he touched her she’d do worse than stab him with a fork. They’d all heard what he’d done, and meeting him didn’t give a good impression. Also, there was no breaking in, because Eliot and Hardison got to do that.

Sophie’s hand was now low on her back, holding her close and nuzzling into her hair. Parker turned to Sophie and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Follow my lead,” Sophie whispered into her ear before putting her other hand on Parker’s chin and angling her head for a kiss. It was just lips, teasing, but not soft. Parker just followed Sophie, not licking at her lips even though she wanted to. She was very aware of the audience, not something she particularly minded usually, but in this case it stole most of the enjoyment from the kiss. Still, not all. It was still kissing, and it was still Sophie.

When Sophie started using her tongue it was nothing like a regular French kiss (Parker had never kissed anyone French, so she didn’t know if French people kissed differently, but Sophie could imitate a French accent, so maybe this was the real one), much more open mouths and having her tongue outside her mouth instead of in Sophie’s mouth. She made a mental note to ask Sophie about it later.

Sophie had just put her hand on Parker’s breast when Hardison yelled in their ears to get out. Apparently the police was coming. This wasn’t part of the plan, as far as Parker knew, but she ran to the door with Sophie, while Nate had somehow incapacitated Johnson.

She forgot to ask Sophie about the French.

2.

Target: Mike Williams.

Crime: Leading a crime ring that stole people’s pensions.

Solution: Collect enough evidence that he was the one responsible and not his underlings, who usually took the blame for it.

This con was definitely Parker’s idea of a good time. There had been buildings to be broken into, locks to be picked and general thieving to be done. And now, for the final bit, she was breaking Sophie out of the building where the showdown had taken place.

She was waiting near the emergency stairs for Sophie to show so she could take them down. Nate didn’t think they’d be found out, Sophie just needed to be somewhere else quickly so she’d have an alibi. Parker didn’t complain. It was fun to take someone else along, because they made such fun noises and held on really tight, and that was always nice. Parker thought they should be hugging each other more, but when she had said this to Nate he had looked at her with that look that meant ‘you just said something crazy’, so Parker didn’t bring it up again. She still didn’t know why it was crazy to want some more hugs.

Sophie came walking quickly on her high heels and Parker couldn’t help admiring how she managed to walk without falling down.

They went down the side of the stairs and Sophie closed her eyes and clung to Parker. Parker kept an arm around Sophie, trying not to press her even closer.

Once down Sophie still held on to Parker for a while as she steadied herself, or at least that was what Parker thought she would say if asked. Parker had her own theories, but as people kept telling her she wasn’t very good with people.

Sophie released her suddenly.

“Let’s go,” she said, and Parker wrapped up her equipment in one of those bags that were so thin you could put them in your pocket even if they were really big. She loved those bags. When she had found a place that sold them she had even bought one. For real money. Not _her_ money, but still.

They were walking along the corridor, just a few meters from freedom when Parker heard a sound.

“Sophie, guard,” she whispered. If she had been alone she could have climbed up and hid in the ceiling, it was that kind of ceiling, full of places to hide, but there was no way Sophie would be able to get up there quickly enough, if she could even climb like that at all. Sophie knew a lot of things, things Parker didn’t know, but she wasn’t good at climbing. So she needed Sophie to come up with a plan.

The footsteps came closer, and Parker looked at Sophie in panic. Sophie pushed Parker up against the wall and pressed close.

“Relax,” she whispered, and Parker relaxed all the muscles she didn’t realize she had tensed.

Sophie pushed her hands through Parker’s hair, and then leaned in and kissed her. It was completely different from the last time she had been kissed by Sophie, much gentler but also more passionate. More real, but still not quite there. Parker kissed back, her hands around Sophie’s waist, bag dropped by the side.

The footsteps came even closer and then stopped.

“Oh, er...” the guard said. Sophie slowly moved her mouth away from Parker’s, then she wiped it on the back of her hand.

“Sorry,” she said. “We’ll just go now.”

She took Parker’s hand and Parker took the bag and they left through the door. The guard just stared after them.

3.

Target: Marie Jones

Crime: Money laundering

Solution: Prey on her need for validation by making her the star of a supposed ad campaign.

Parker had sprained her ankle. It wasn’t even when she was doing anything special, she’d just missed a step when walking down some stairs, but it meant that she had to sit this one out. Nate had managed to make a plan which didn’t depend on her, and she would sit in the van with Hardison, but still. It made her grumpy.

Eliot had made her some snacks, even if he pretended they had just gotten left over from something, and Nate had bought her pretzels, which helped a bit, but still. She wasn’t allowed to climb anything. The doctor Nate had insisted she see had told her she shouldn’t do anything but walking carefully for a week, and the rest of the team had decided to make her do just that. Stupid. She was just fine, she could break into anything with two broken legs. Not that she had ever tried.

Then they were being called on to help Sophie and Eliot, and the joy of finally getting to do something almost overshadowed the worry for her team. Almost.

There was running, and climbing, and at the end Parker’s foot really hurt. She supposed the doctor maybe had known what he was talking about. Sophie was supporting her as they walked slowly back to the van. Hardison had gone ahead to get it, and Eliot was behind them to make sure no one was following. Being close to Sophie was nice, even if her foot did hurt.

Suddenly Sophie stopped. She looked around her before she kissed Parker. Parker kissed back, of course, why should she not? Then Sophie stopped as soon as she’d started and a second later the van came into view. Parker looked at Sophie, trying to figure out why she had done that, because there were no security guards around or anything, but Sophie didn’t look at her. It did make Parker feel a lot better, so maybe that was the point. Parker went into the van, sighing in relief as she took the weight off her foot.

4.

Target: Oscar Anderson

Crime: Human trafficking

Solution: Save the girls and destroy Anderson, in any way possible.

There was another security guard who nearly caught them. Parker wasn’t surprised this time when Sophie kissed her. She seemed to be doing that fairly often these days, and Parker wondered if it meant something. It probably did, but she didn’t know if it meant the same thing to her as it did to Sophie. Or should that be the other way around?

The kisses had been changing. This one was loving, passionate, it felt like a real kiss, like Sophie was kissing her because she wanted to, not because she was trying to fool a security guard. The guard hardly looked at them anyway, just kept doing his rounds. Parker thought this spot was probably a place lots of people in the company came to have some time together.

After the guard had left Sophie kept kissing her even though there was no reason anymore. Parker didn’t complain at all about this fact, just kissed her right back until Sophie stopped, a few small kisses at the corner of her mouth before she moved away completely.

Sophie didn’t say anything about it to the team when they got back, even though she usually did. Parker didn’t say anything either. It could be their secret.

5.

Target: Nate

Crime: Not paying Sophie enough attention

Solution: Snogging Parker where he could see and be jealous

They were down in the bar, celebrating the end of yet another con finished. Sophie was drinking wine, Eliot beer, Hardison some kind of colorful drink while Parker and Nate drank orange juice. She liked beer sometimes, but not as much as she liked juice.

Sophie and Nate had been doing what Hardison called ‘the mating dance’ all evening, which made Parker feel weird. She didn’t like thinking of Sophie kissing anyone else. She had tried to speak to Eliot about it, but he had just sighed, and she couldn’t tell Sophie either. Sophie would be embarrassed, she was sure. She didn’t know why people got embarrassed, but they did, and she was trying to figure out why and in which situations, but it just didn’t make any sense. For example, some people got embarrassed by nudity, and that was just strange. Everyone was naked beneath their clothes, after all.

“Why do people get embarrassed by other people being naked?” she asked no one in particular.

“Because you just don’t do that,” Hardison said, while Eliot said “I don’t know” and Sophie said “Parker!” at the same time. Nate just looked at her and smiled, the smile that said he thought of her like a daughter. She liked that smile. She smiled back.

The evening went on. Sophie was sitting next to her in one of the booths, while Hardison and Eliot were playing darts. Nate was off doing one of his Nate things, Parker had no idea what it was.

Sophie was leaning closer as they spoke, a look in her eyes that Parker hoped meant she was going to be kissed again. Still, it was a slow progression, Sophie leaning a bit closer, Parker a bit closer still, until they were breathing each other’s air.

Finally, Sophie kissed her. Parker made a small noise in the back of her throat and raised her hands to tangle them in Sophie’s hair. It felt like this had been building for a long time, and Parker really wanted to have Sophie naked right now, no matter how uncomfortable it made people. She took control over the kiss, climbing into Sophie’s lap, and Sophie’s hands were on her waist. Parker took one of them and placed it on her ass instead, that was a much more appropriate place.

She was starting to think this might actually go somewhere, like Sophie’s bedroom, for example, or the pub’s toilet, or even Nate’s sofa, she wasn’t picky, when Sophie stopped kissing her.

“Why did you stop?” Parker asked, but Sophie pushed at her to get her to move and then she left. Parker was completely bewildered, she had no idea why Sophie had seemed to like kissing her one minute and then left the next. Maybe she was embarrassed, but why would she be? Hardison and Eliot didn’t seem to mind, and Nate had left at some point when Parker had been distracted.. Maybe she had gone to talk to Nate, but why would she do that? She looked over at Eliot and Hardison, who both shrugged, and then she decided to go home.

+1.

It had been a week since the last time Sophie had kissed her. A week of looking, of trying to corner Sophie alone and failing. She wanted to kiss Sophie, of course, but she also wanted to talk to her. Find out why she had left. Parker had no idea, and it bothered her much more than these things usually did. Normally she would just accept that it was another one of those ‘Nuances of Human Behavior’, (one of her foster moms had made her read a book called that, and it was very boring, so Parker had burned it instead), and then proceeded to ignore it, but she couldn’t.

She still didn’t know why, and she had to know. She also wanted to kiss Sophie again, of course, but that wasn’t the most important thing. Ok, so they were equally important, maybe. Sophie had been rather skillfully avoiding her though, and Parker’s patience was running out.

When she and Sophie were finally alone in Nate’s kitchen she saw her opportunity. She crowded Sophie up against the kitchen counter and leaned in. Sophie met her halfway, just as she had hoped. The kiss was the best one yet, and Parker hoped there would be many more, just so she could see if they would continue to improve. Maybe talking wasn’t that important, since Sophie obviously didn’t mind kissing her. She actually seemed to really like it.

Sophie yielded to her, mouth open beneath Parker’s, and Parker pushed one leg between Sophie’s legs. She didn’t waste any time pretending, she wanted Sophie and she wanted Sophie to know that. Sophie made a noise as Parker pushed against her, and Parker smiled. No, they could definitely skip the talking bit, Parker no longer cared.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Good to see you’ve finally stopped pretending,” Eliot said. “Now move the fuck out of my kitchen.”


End file.
